Fantastically Fantastic
by the-time-witch-at-221b
Summary: SPOILERS DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN FANTASTIC BEASTS! Basically, I am rewriting fantastic beasts (with a few changes) with an OC, who travels with Newt. It's just something I thought of. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I saw Fantastic Beasts and it was amaaazzzinggg. I decided to write this and see where it went, my friends mostly convinced me to post it, I hope you like it!**

* * *

The day Newt Scamander got expelled from Hogwarts was the day Rosannah Anderson left Hogwarts. A first year, who was best friends with Scamander. They ran from Hogwarts and into the countryside, for Rosannah hated her family. Pure-blood and proud. They had always shunned her since she was sorted into Hufflepuff and not Slytherin. Her brother, had left her to her fellow Hufflepuffs for help. Since they left Hogwarts, they had been gathering magical creatures in Newt's magical case. The day they left for New York, was the start of the most interesting times in their lives.

"Newt do we HAVE to go?" asked Rose as she watched Newt pack.

"Yes we do because we have to let the Thunderbird out," Newt said.

"But, I love the Thunderbird, isn't he happy here?" she asked.

"Rose you know we have to let it go, and you should pack too," he smiled.

"Fine, but we need to come as soon as possible"

"I promise, just we can't get on a ship directly to Arizona,"

"Fine fine, I'm going" Rose said, and she stormed to her in the small flat they shared.

Newt being 20 and Rose being 17, didn't cause as many problems as Newt thought it would. They had always gotten along fine, getting the creatures, feeding them, and playing with them. The flat they shared was very small, since they spent most of their time in the case, or out finding more creatures. It simply consisted of two small bedrooms, a kitchen, and two bathrooms. Catching creatures had been a lot easier from the last few months since Rose had turned 17 and could legally use magic out of school. Even though, they weren't in school, she could still have her wand snapped in half. When Newt and Rose were done packing, Newt called Rose over.

"I wish we could apparate to New York," Rose whinned.

"Me too, Ro, but I don't know any of the safe spots to apparate."

"Though, I do have something for you, since you hate boats, you could stay in the case"

"You forgot to get two tickets didn't you?" Rose asked, unimpressed.

"Well, yes" Newt said nervously, "but we didn't get you a passport, too"

"At least you don't have to see the water!" Newt tried to reason.

Rose still looked unimpressed.

"I got a private room, I'll join you in the case," Newt reasoned desperately.

"Fine, at least it's more roomy than that entire boat probably,"

"Good, let's go then? Get in."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter! I'm so happy that I got three faves/follows! Not much happens in this chapter, I just wanted a feel for really writing these two, Newt may be a bit OOC, hope you like it!**

In New York when they landed at the port the Rose was getting restless, she wanted to see New York and more, she wanted to see if there were any new creatures and also to shop. The niffler was getting restless and she could not control him. Finally, she took of her neck, and gave it to him to shut him up.

At the hotel, Newt magically locked the door and knocked on the case.

"Rose? You can come out now," Newt said quietly in case his spell didn't work.

He opened the case and Rose popped out, holding the niffler.

"Niffy, would not stop trying to escape, I had to give him my necklace to shut him up,"

Newt looked at the niffler and stifled a laugh.

"Well, we should sleep, we have a train to Arizona tomorrow, and we are going to have to get up early,"

Rose grumbled something about sleeping all day in the case.

Newt laughed, aloud this time, "Nothing pleases you does it?"

"I must get it from you," Ro shot back.

"Oh please, I am a perfectly pleased person."

Rose open her mouth for a second and then closed it, and glared straight at Newt instead.

"Goodnight Newt," she said and she burrowed into the covers.

"Ro, you're not going to sleep,"

"I can try."

Newt sighed, there was no reasoning with her sometimes.

"Have it your way, I was going to say that we could go to the Thunderbird, one last time," Newt said.

Rose shifted in bed and mumbled some inaudible words and got out of bed.

"YES!" she yelled, almost breaking Newt's ear.

"Finally, I've done something you approve of today," Newt said, grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now comes the actual movie part, a lil retelling with a new character hehehhehehe**

* * *

"Newt I'm not staying in the case this time," said Rose the next day.

They had fallen asleep in the case the next day, Rose only to be frantically shaken awakened by Newt.

"Why not?"

"Because, I actually like trains, and I am going to buy us tickets, I'll meet you at the station, grab my suitcase,"

"Wait, no-" Newt tried, but she had already left.

 _Aha, now that I've left, I have at least two hours for shopping. Newt takes forever packing and since he can't see the creatures for the day, he will want to stay with them,_ Rose felt a pang in her heart as she thought about the creatures and the Thunderbird, she would miss him.

She walked into a store and started looking at some tee shirts, when she had picked a few out, she started to leave.

"Sorry," she muttered as she bumped into someone.

The person turned around and Rose gasped.

"You!" she exclaimed, surprised, "what're are YOU doing in New York?"

"I should be asking you that, Rosannah," the man replied.

"James, I'm going to ask you again, what are you doing here?" Rose asked cooly.

"I have MACUSA work here, what about you? Still with your little beast?" he asked snidely.

"First of all, Newt's not a beast, you're the beast, and yes I am traveling with him," she said coldly.

"Oh, he's still putting up with you Rosy?"

"Don't called me that, and what do you mean "puts up with me?"

"Oh, it's just that I thought he would've abandoned you years ago," James said, smirking.

"What do you mean?" asked Rose, a little nervous, _Newt wants me around doesn't he,_ she thinks. _Of course he does, don't be stupid._

"Ahh, well it's just that, he obviously cares more about his creatures than you-"

"I care about the creatures more than him too, he's _my_ actual brother,"

"Is he though, I mean if it was you or really anyone else, he would choose them, you're just his assistant, nothing more, I saw how you guys were at Hogwarts, you always trailing after him, telling him all your secrets and him telling everyone else, trailing after him, like some kind of lapdog,"

"T-that's not true, what do you know about us?" she tried to ignore this, but what if he was right?

"Oh don't I?" he smirked.

He glared at Rose, for which felt like years until Newt came rushing in.

"Rose, sorry, I was halfway to the train station when I remembered you had the tickets, I nearly forgot about you- wait James? What is he doing here?" Newt's grin, slowly turned into a frown, as James turned to Rose, one last time.

"I told you so," he smirked and apparated away.

 **Well I thought this would a lil' movie scene but apparently not, hoped you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chap, here we go, hope u like it :)**

 **Disclaimer: There may or may not be exact lines from "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" which I do not own.**

* * *

"So… what happened?" asked Newt slowly as they made their way to the train/some offices, station/building.

"Nothing," said Rose shortly.

"Do you want to talk about it..?" asked Newt, feeling anxious at the look of Rose's face.

"I'm fine."

"O….K," Newt said, deciding to leave it.

When they reached the building, Newt sat on a bench while Rose went to find a loo. He sat next to this plump nervous looking man.

"What're you here for?" asked the man, becoming even more nervous from the silence.

Newt looked up, surprised, "Uh, same as you,"

"Really?" the man said, hoping he would get the bakery, "May the best person win," he stuck out his hand.

"Er, OK?" said Newt, as he took the man's hand.

"Jacob Kowalski" he introduced himself.

"Erm, Newt Scamander."

Jacob's name was called, "Well Mister Salamander, this is where we leave,"

"It's actually-" but he was cut off when Kowalski left.

Newt stayed sitting for about ten more minutes. _Where is she, why does she take so long_?

"Hey Mr. English guy! You lost your egg!" shouted Jacob from outside the room he just emerged from.

 _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!_ Thought Newt frantically.

"Accio!" he said and Jacob zoomed toward him, while a figure watched him from above.

"W-wait, w-what?" gasped Mr. Kowalski.

"It's hatching!" he cried, scared.

A little baby occamy came out.

Jacob looked as he was about to faint, Newt looked like it was his birthday.

"W-WHAT IS THAT!?"

"Shhh, it's only just hatched."

After a little while, Newt collected himself, just as Rose came running.

"Newt, I just saw the niffler going through and I tried to catch him, but I couldn't!" Rose said, a little stiffly.

"We'll find him, don't worry."

"Wait, what's this muggle doing here?" Rose asked, confused.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, now where did you see that niffler?"

"By the huge vault thingy,"

"Show me."

They hurried to the vault,

"Alohomora," said Newt hastily.

There they saw a niffler, burrowing in the gold and jewels, relishing it.

"Oh no," muttered Newt, and he charged in.

"Newt no! They'll catch you," Rose whispered loudly.

"We have to get him, or else he'll cause havoc," replied Newt.

After a minute or two, Newt managed to grab the niffler, while Jacob stood there, very confused.

"Mr. Kowalski, stealing from the bank after I refused you, interesting isn't?" said a man from behind.

"Petrificus totalus!" yelled Newt, and apparated away with Jacob, accidentally leaving Rose behind.

"Just my day isn't?" muttered Rose under her breath, and apparated away, trying to find Newt.

"Yes, yes it is, isn't? Now where is Newt Scamander?" asked a voice from behind her.

* * *

 **Oooh cliffhanger, thanks for all the follows :), I wasn't expecting to get this many, ya'll are my inspiration.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ya'll hope you enjoy this chapter, a very important character is coming in… hehhehe**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**

* * *

Rose tried to apparate away, but the figure hung on to her. She apparated into a small doorway, with Newt in there, trying to find Jacob, so he could obliviate him.

"Did you obliviate that No-Maj?" whispered the woman urgently.

Newt and Rose looked confused at her, she continued.

"The Non-Magic? The Non- Wizard!" she whisper-screamed.

"Oh, we call them muggles," said Newt, confused, "Rose, who is this?"

"I don't know! I was about to apparate to find you, 'cuz, you accidentally left me behind, and she just hung on!" said Rose, frantically.

"Oh sorry, and what about that muggle..?" asked Newt, facing the figure.

"The No-Maj, you obliviated him right?"

"Er…."

 _Flashback_

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" screamed Jacob.

"Er, nothing, nothing," said Newt, as he was searching his coat for his wand.

"I'M LEAVING, you're mad!" yelled Jacob, and picked up his case and walked away.

"No, No! Come back!" tried Newt, but Jacob had already left, and joined the bustling life of New York City.

 _End Flashback_

"So, YOU DIDN'T?" whisper screamed the figure again.

"Well, no."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Scamander, but I'm taking you in,"

"Sorry, where are you taking me?"

"MACUSA."

"Which is…?"

"Newt, it's The Magical Congress of the United States of America, basically the american Ministry of Magic," said Rose, "and now that we're coming with you, can you at least tell us your name, since you are a so called, MACUSA official, also what am I supposed to do, while you "take him in"?" asked Rose, since her being a minor accompanying him had got Newt out of some stuff.

"Well…. I guess, since you're of age, you can decide, if you want to come or not," the figure said, guessing the answer was no.

"Well in that case, yes I am coming with him,"

"Ro, no," muttered Newt, not wanted Rose to get in trouble with the MACUSA too.

"Also, you didn't answer my first question, who are you?"

"Goldstein, Tina Goldstein."

* * *

 **Well, that's a wrap :D, hope this was satisfactory to your wants and needs and hopes and dreams, Also, thank you for all the follows! 18! I can't believe it! Ya'll are the best!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Thank you all so much for the support! Also, I'm not sure if I said this before, or if the chapter didn't update, but Newt and Rose AREN'T endgame, I might change it, if you guys REALLY REALLY want it, but I already knew (spoiler for the movies, but it was before the movie came out) Newt and Tina got married at one point, so Newt and Tina will be endgame, even though I think Newt should stay by himself, they're still cute. Okay, way to long author's note, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: IF THERE ARE DIRECT LINES FROM FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM I DON'T OWN, I'm simply borrowing them. :)**

* * *

"Okay, so we're going?" asked Newt.

"Yes, now come on," said Tina impatiently.

Even though Tina was practically dragging Newt by his jacket, she tried to do that with Rose with her purple cardigan, and her black t-shirt, but Rose gave her one look and she went back to Newt.

"So, where is the MACUSA? Do you have to apparate to it, or do you have to go through a phone box to get to it or something?" asked Rose.

"A phone box? No, we just walk right in, it's a building."

"But, what about muggles? You guys really don't like them, wouldn't you take a few more precautions?" said Rose, disapprovingly.

"There is simply a notice-me-not charm on it," replied Tina very stiffly.

"Hmm, interesting," said Rose, sarcastically.

"Yes, very- oh wait we're here."

"Alright, now follow me," said Tina.

"Rose," whispered Newt frantically, "go, take the case, keep it safe."

"No I'm not leaving you!" whisper-yelled Rose back.

"Rosannah, just go!" said Newt.

 _Woah, Rosannah, when was the last time he called me that?_

"Newt, no, you didn't even know what MACUSA was, how do you suppose to get out without me?" asked Rose.

"I'm older than you!"

"And yet, I know more America than you do, pure-blood families always educate their children about other magic in other places," argued Rose.

"Fine, if you know so much, where is she taking us?"

"Probably checking to see if we have wand licences, and we don't, so who knows what's going to happen," said Rose in an undertone.

"I thought you knew about the MACUSA."

"I do, just not this bit."

"Open the case," said Tina.

As they saw the inside, Newt gasped while Rose slapped her forehead. Newt had gotten the wrong one!

"Oh no," Rose muttered.

"What?" asked Tina sharply.

"The case, it's not this," replied Newt with worry in his voice.

"Don't worry, we'll find it," soothed Rose, even though, she herself was really worried.

"Goldstein!" cried a voice from behind.

"Oh dang," said Tina as she ducked.

After a little while, they learned that Tina, was a fired auror* and they were all led out of the MACUSA building. They said a very stiff goodbye to Tina. Suddenly, they heard a huge BANG! Rose and Newt rushed over to the building where they heard it from.

When they got there, it was completely torn apart, people were rushing out, while Newt rushed in, Rose following him.

"Reparo," they said in unison, waving their wands correctly, after most of the crowds have left. The place started to repair itself right away.

"He must've taken the case by accident," murmured Rose, looking at Jacob.

Newt had already gotten the case and was looking through it, he started to look worried.

"Newt, what is it, are some of them _missing?_ " asked Rose, her blood turning to ice at the thought.

"Mr. Scamander! Mr. Scamander!" they heard Tina's voice coming up the stairs.

"Her accent is so bloody weird," muttered Rose, Newt silently agreed.

"Was that case open?" she asked, after she had checked Jacob, who seemed fine except for the small marks on his neck.

"Just a smidge," said Newt, still looking through it frantically.

Tina leaned back to look at Jacob, when a big pink thing jumped out.

"DANG, what is THAT?" she screamed.

"That, is a murtlap, nothing to worry about," said Newt.

"What else do you have in there?" asked Tina, looking at the case like it was a monster.

"Nothing much," replied Rose, for Newt.

"Well, get the No-Maj, and your- selves to my apartment," said Tina.

"Er, why?" asked Newt.

"Yeah, we have a hotel," said Rose.

"Oh no, Rose, we don't, I booked it for one day!" said Newt.

"Dang it," muttered Rose.

"Come on let's go," said Tina, waking Jacob up lightly.

Outside, while they walked to her apartment,Newt gave Rose a look, but Rose was to busy glaring at Tina from behind.

"Why don't you like her?" whispered Newt.

"If you don't remember, she tried to arrest us!" Rose whispered back.

"Good point," replied Newt.

"I swear to God, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, if anything dodgy happens at that place, I am putting you in the case and LEAVING," said Rose.

"I can hear you," said Tina in the distance.

* * *

* **I'm pretty sure Tina was fired, please correct me if I'm wrong.**

 **Well, that is another wrap! Sorry if I took to long to update! Hope you enjoyed, The next chapter should be up my Wednesday at latest! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, ok so I know that Newt and Rose's ages don't quite match up (violet day pointed it out) but just pretend it does, cuz it's the only ages that I like. Also ya'll are going to get some Newt and Rose friendship along with Jacob :) Not that a serious chapter, just kinda fun. :D and a little serious I guess.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the lines you may recognize (and sometimes I might) from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.**

* * *

"Ouch!" whispered Rose as Tina shut the door, right on her fingers.

"Are you okay?" asked Newt.

"Fine," grimaced Rose, she would soak them in essence of Murtlap later.

"Come on, hurry, we share this apartment with some other witches, no boys allowed mostly," said Tina rushed.

"Alright, alright we're coming," said Rose, answering for Newt.

Jacob, still looked liked he was dreaming and that this wasn't real, as if he was going to wake up any second. Tina opened the door to the apartment where a women in the back, who looked like she could be an actress, was waiting for Tina to come home.

"Tina, there you are- wait, you've brought guests," said Queenie, raising her eye-brows.

"Yes, Quennie, now let's start dinner," said Tina, "this is my sister, Queenie," explained Tina to Rose, Newt and Jacob's confused looks.

Jacob took a seat, while Newt and Rose stayed near the door.

"This is Mr. Newt Scamander, and the girl is..?"

"Rosannah Anderson," replied Rose.

"Interesting family, rich, pureblood, left on your own account?" asked Queenie causually.

"Shut up," said Rose, disliking to talk about her family.

"You're a legilimens," said Newt.

"Yes, I try not to use it much," said Queenie.

Tina laughed, by tried to cover it up with a cough.

Queenie looked over at Jacob, "Shall we eat?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," said Jacob vaguely, still staring at Queenie in wonderment.

"Hey Mr. Scamander," Newt looked up from his place from the door suddenly, "do you prefer pie or strudel?"

"Er, I don't have a preference," he replied.

"You prefer strudel, right honey?" asked Queenie, indicating Jacob.

"Uh-huh," repeated Jacob.

"Well, sit down you two," said Tina, looking over at Rose and Newt.

A little while later, they were shown to two twin beds, they were left to decide who got them, while Tina and Queenie went to tidy up the kitchen.

"Er, Jacob, you can have a bed, since your neck and how this is probably the weirdest day in your life," said Rose.

"Uh, Newt, you can have it if you want, I don't really care," said Rose, still desperate to get her still throbbing fingers in some essence of murtlap.

"No, it's fine you can have it," replied Newt.

After a few minutes of arguing, they decided Newt would get the bed so he could hide the case, if Tina or Queenie came in.

After Rose had set up a sleeping bag, pretending to be asleep like Newt, Tina came in with three mugs of hot chocolate held up by magic, she slammed two of them down, thinking it would "wake" Newt and Rose up.

As soon as she left the room, Newt and Rosannah rushed up, as Newt opened the case, Jacob looked in confusion as Newt started to go down and Rose followed.

* * *

 **Heheh! Left you guys off at a cliffhanger kinda, but im about to get to the fun part, i was going to write the fun part and THEN post it, but my friend posted it (SSmeow) great person rlly, read this before i posted it, and she said it would be good to post it like this :D, hope you liked it, also im going to try to post AT LEAST once a week, perhaps more if I have time, but like homework, writing, sleep, other things that need doing, hope everything here is enough, also if you can give me any tips on how to write Jacob, 'cuz i know he's not in it much. Also, I know this is short, but I still hope you enjoy it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! 31 follows! My friend said today i could get 100 but i doubt it! But i hope you guys enjoy the new chapter, i will now start intentionally start going off track of the movie and adding some fun scenes :) hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

When they went in the case and left Jacob there gaping, he saw a hand motioning for him to come in. He shook his head in confusion, the hand came again, this time a smaller one.

"OK…." said Jacob. He walked slowly to the case and stepped in, feeling ridiculous. He felt a step, and another one, and another. He took a couple more before he got stuck. He felt hands pulling on his feet as he slipped through.

"Ooh," he grunted as he landed on a chair.

He saw Newt preparing something in a bowl, when he finished, he slowing put it on Jacob's neck.

"Essence of Murtlap," explained Newt.

After he was done, he motioned for Jacob to get up.

"What is this place?" asked Jacob in wonder.

"Where we keep our creatures we've found over the years," replied Rose.

"It took us both a long time to pool our magic correctly to expand it," said Newt, handing Rose a bucket of some type of pellets.

"Rose, what's wrong with your fingers?" said Newt, looking at her ugly red fingers worriedly.

"Oh, Tina accidentally closed the door on them, I was going to soak them in some Essence of Murtlap, but I guess I forgot," said Rose nervously.

"Hmm, I'll get some for you," said Newt, hurrying back to the small kitchen in there.

About five minutes later, Rose sunk her fingers into the Essence of Murtlap. She sighed a sigh of relief.

After her fingers were fine, she and Newt went farther into the case, "Come on Jacob," they said.

"W-where are going?" he asked.

"To feed the creatures obviously," said Rose, grabbing the bucket Newt previously tried to hand to her.

"I thought this was the only thing in this case," said Jacob, referring to the shack that Rose and Newt usually stayed in, when they weren't in the apartment.

Newt and Rose laughed.

"Come on," said Rose.

When they went a little further in the case, Jacob looked around, _how is this even possible_ , he kept thinking.

When they got to what looked like a desert, Jacob gasped. _Is that a GRIFFIN, no wait, griffins don't have three sets of wings!_

"W-what is that!?" asked Jacob, alarmed for it had started to fly up when it saw Newt.

"Hey Rose, could you go take care of the Murtlaps, Grindylows, Doxies and Mooncalf? We'll meet you at the bowtruckles when you're done?" said Newt without skipping a beat.

"Sure, meet you there," said Rose happily, almost skipping off, having missing the creatures all day.

* * *

In the deep alleyways of New York, one Percival Graves (is he really Percival Graves?) was meeting a certain Credence Barebone in them.

"Did you find it?" asked Graves in a hushed voiced to the hunched over boy.

"No, I-I'm not sure whom or what I'm looking for," replied Credence.

"It's a small child, less than ten years old it would be called an Obscurus," replied Graves.

"Alright, I'll find it," said Credence, with determination.

"Good, for when you do, you'll become one of us," said Graves, he apparated away a few moments later, leaving Credence in his wake.

* * *

 **I FINALLY PUT THEM IN IT! I always thought these scenes were kinda boring, but ill write a few of them, not all of them, 'cuz you probably watched it already (if you didn't and this is spoilery, i warned u) so like, maybe one or two scenes with them, soon as i post this im going to start on the next chapter, i apologize more fun stuff next chap, with a lil' rose too….. :D hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, hope you guys like the chapter, Lol i should do my math homework, maybe, who cares about math anyway. NO ONE! XD my author's notes are getting shorter and shorter.**

 **Some lines are directly from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, I don't own.**

* * *

Jacob gasped as he took it all in. There was an entire desert in the guy's case. Creature after creature after creature. He couldn't believe it. Not to mention the fact Newt was acting like a boy on christmas morning around all these creatures, as if he hasn't seen them before. _He obviously has, they basically live here!_

"Here," Newt handed a box of what looking like phytoplankton, "What am I supposed to do with this?" Jacob asked, "we're in the desert!"

"Ahh, not for long, we're cutting across, Rose will do the mooncalves and the we're going to the bowtruckles later," responded Newt as he went to the occamys.

"Their eggs are silver, people hunt for them," said Newt a little disgusted at the last bit.

Jacob went to the "sea world" and gasped, _how is this POSSIBLE!?_ He thought.

After he did that he went back to Newt, "I don't think I'm dreaming, " he said.

"What gave it away?" asked Newt with a grin.

"I don't have the brains to make this up," replied Jacob, still in wonder.

* * *

 _He does want me around, he needs me around right?_ Rose had started asking herself halfway through her trip through the creatures. _James can't be right,_ said one voice, _he is my brother, he knows pretty kind of well_ another voice said. _No! Newt definitely knows me better than that guy who I barely lived with for 11 years. I was in my room for most of that anyway and so was he!_ Said another. _OH MY GOD I NEED TO STOP HE WANTS AND NEEDS ME AROUND!?_ She shook her head as if to clarify her head.

 _But what if he doesn't?_ Said a small voice that she couldn't quite rule out.

* * *

 **Ok I know this is SUPER short, but I really wanted to end it here, i need to stop stretching out the fun stuff and write the bit w the ministry. Hope you liked it, even though it's short!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hate math, new chapter hope you like!**

 **I don't own any lines you may realize from "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them"**

* * *

Jacob was still in shock when they got to the ocean area again to feed another type of creature and he could not believe it. It was water on the edge of a _desert_ , and it was floating! He couldn't take it in. He held his breath when he went into the water, but he realized he didn't need to. After a little while, they met at the bowtruckles as planned, Rose laughed at Jacob's still amazed.

"What's so funny?" asked Jacob, confused.

"I-it's just your face, you'd think you'd never seen magic before," she said, "oh wait, I forgot you haven't seen it before," she said.

"Hey, where's Newt?" she asked after a little while.

"He's with those stick thingys" said Jacob off-handly.

"You mean bowtruckles?" asked Rose, "they're not sticks, they are living creatures," said Rose, looking as if Jacob had just offended someone of the highest honor.

"Rose?" Newt called from overhead, "can you help Pickett come and stay in the tree?" he asked.

"Sure!" Rose called back.

"C'mon, join them, no they won't make fun of you," Newt tried to reason with Pickett.

"Don't call your brother that, it's not very nice," said Rose, joining in.

"You won't get bullied by them, they're nice," tried Newt again.

Rose was appalled at Pickett's language when he replied to Newt.

"Pickett! You can't stay with us all the time, what if something happens?" asked Rose.

"You could try keeping him with them for short periods of time, getting longer each time," said Jacob's voice, coming up from behind.

"Perhaps that could work," said Newt thoughtfully.

A little while later, everyone was getting tired, Rose checked her watch, it was nearly 7 AM, _oh wait,_ she thought, _that's London time, so it's only 2 AM_.

Newt looked over to her sleepily, "What time is it-t-t-t-t?" he asked, ending off in a yawn.

"About 2 AM," replied Rosannah.

"Shall we go up and sleep?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, I think it's time too," said Newt, but Rose was already half way up the stairs.

When they got up, Rose, who was up there before Jacob or Newt, immediately fell on her sleeping case, and fell asleep.

When Newt got up the staircase, he smiled at Rose's sleeping form, _sometimes I wonder if she even wants to be here,_ thought Newt. _Nah, she would've left if she hated it,_ he thought again. _I don't deserve her,_ thought Newt sleepily as he slowly levitated her onto the bed, and collapsed on the sleeping case himself.

* * *

 **I know, it's been more than a week, it's short and probably not very good. Also, I feel sleeping case, is better than sleeping bag for some reason.. Anway. One more week 'til winter break, then it's going to get longer i promise! Also, I know they haven't got some creatures back yet, don't worry, I'm getting to it, I have an agenda :D. I'll probably update round next wednesday, not the coming one, the other one, which is when I'm on winter break! So don't worry THERE IS MORE TO COME! OK I am rambling, hope you liked it. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, hope you like it, (some of this was done during french :P,) hope its ok :D**

 **Also a HUGE thanks to Raven that flies at night, she/he has reviewed so much, with such great enthusiasm, a huge thanks to you! :D**

* * *

At around 12:30 AM the next day, Rose was still asleep. Newt and Jacob had woken up earlier, around ten. Though, Rose had always been a late riser.

Later, around 1:30 AM, Tina had had enough. She had always been an early bird, and couldn't stand it when people wasted half the day in bed. Queenie kept saying to her that you shouldn't hold that against people, but Tina just couldn't help it.

Newt was in the room with Rose when Tina "woke" her up. (If you could call it that)

"WAKE UP YOU SLEEPING LUMP OF A GIRL!" Tina screamed.

Tina kept on screaming for a little while, then Newt finally put it together.

"May I?" he asked, quietly.

Tina glared straight at him, but nodded.

Newt tapped Rose's shoulder, and whispered, "Wake up sleepy,"

"I can't believe you figured it out," were the first words out of Rose's mouth.

"Well, it took awhile, she was screaming her lungs out."

"She put a spell, that if only someone wakes up her up nicely, she'll get up, she's played it on me before," said Newt to a confused Tina.

"Now that I'm up, I have a few things, first, what time is it? What is for breakfast or lunch, perhaps dinner? And may Tina leave the premises?" Rosannh said in a rush.

Tina looked a small bit offended, "Well Miss Anderson, I will leave you to your things, and by the way it's 2 AM, you've wasted half the day," she said stiffly.

"That's your problem, not mine."

As soon as Tina left, Newt looked at her in confusion.

"I don't trust her," said Rose.

"Why not? She could've easily left us out in the streets, but took us in," said Newt.

"Yes, but she looks like she wants to turn us in any second," said Rose furtively.

"She won't!"

"Yes she will, she has shifty eyes, I don't trust her and neither should you!" whisper-yelled Rose even though no one else was listening.

 _No you fool! Why did you say that!? Maybe he likes Tina better than me? No! I know he doesn't, but, no he doesn't I'm not getting jealous._ A memory creeped into her mind … _if it was you or really anyone else, he would choose them, you're just his assistant, no James is not right. Better stop arguing just in case, never._

"Rose, I swear sometimes you're in another world, also how do you wha shifty eyes look like?" said Newt, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"If you don't remember, I grew up around shifty eyes!" said Rose back.

 _STOP!_ She yelled in her head.

"Fine, you win, but I will trust Tina and Queenie, they seem nice."

"Yeah for now," muttered Rose.

"Anyway, let's go get some lunch, or breakfast in your case," said Newt.

"Alright, let's go," replied Rose.

A little while later, after Rose got dressed and went into the kitchen with her waist length fiery red flowing behind her, she took a quick look at her outfit. _May as well impress the Goldsteins with my impeccable fashion sense,_ she had thought, _it's better than gray._ She had put on her favorite dark green sweater which complemented her bright green eyes. It was paired with a pair of dark black leggings. She _was_ going to wear boots, but then realized they wouldn't be in the case, just in the apartment, so she had to took them off.

In the kitchen, she was surprised to see Newt standing there with pancakes instead of her usual bagel with cream cheese.

"Where's the Goldsteins?" asked Rose, "also, what's up with the pancakes, you never cook those, or cook in general."

"Thought I would treat you a little since our trip in New York is a little longer than we anticipated," said Newt with a smile.

"Also, the Goldsteins are out, apparently Tina got a new job after she was fired and Queenie has one at the Ministry of Magic, excuse me MACUSA," explained Newt.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Rose, munching on her pancakes.

"What plan?"

"To get the creatures back that escaped, and where's Jacob?"

"Oh, yes about that we're going to have to do it at night and Jacob is in the sitting room, I convinced Tina to not obliviate him yet," said Newt.

"Mmmhmm, that's good, but what are we supposed to do all day?" asked Rose.

"Well, I was thinking we could have a day out, explore, grab some dinner or lunch, or shops in your case,"

"Newt, are you seriously going shopping without me having to force you?" asked Rose.

"Well, yes, I knew you really didn't want to come to New York and you kind of hate it here and Tina, so I thought we could have a day out," said Newt.

 _Thank God we don't have to stay here all day, I really hate New York, but at least Newt is being nice about it,_ Rose thought.

"That would be great Newt, when shall we go?" asked Rose, elated.

"About an hour, we'll give the creatures a little snack and then we'll leave," said Newt happily.

"Can I come too?" spoke up Jacob from behind them.

"Er, sure?" said Newt, looking at Rose for her approval.

"Er, I guess you can come, but nothing about magic or anything you've seen in the last 24 hours outside," said Rose.

"Great," said Newt, satisfied that he had made Rose happy for once.

 _You think he's doing this to butter you up before he takes Tina and leaves you here?_ Said the voice she could never quite rule out.

 _Shut up you, let me enjoy myself for once_ , though Rose rudely to herself.

* * *

At the same alley, the same Credence Barebone was meeting with Percival Graves. (dun dun dun)

"I can't find it," said Credence, sadly.

"Keep looking, you must be able to find them, a very small child," replied Graves.

"I-I can't," said Credence, he started to cry quietly.

"Shh, it's okay," replied Graves a little disgusted by Credence's sobs, "as soon as you find them, you'll be one of us,"

"I'll t-try," said Credence.

"Good, do not worry, everything will be fine."

* * *

 **LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! TWO FULL PAGES THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IS ON THE OTHER PAGE! I AM REALLY HAPPY! Also, I know Credence and Graves... not so good, they are hard to write, I may not put them in THAT much, since you already knows what happens to them, so like yeah... Starting to write in my agenda in french really helped tho! Thank you so much for all your feedback! Hope you liked the chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okie, Hello, yes this is fluff with not so much fluff….. Added scene just for the purposes of the story… heh heh heh how I torture Rosannah and Newt :D**

* * *

Before they left, Rose was worried about that they were going to do about money. Newt though, had apparently thought of something. Newt had exchanged 100 pounds for about 130 dollars, all he did was double it about twenty or so times and voila.

When they got outside, Rose went straight for the nearest shop, by the time Newt got in there, she was already looking at a magnificent ball gown.

"Rose, you are never going to need a ball gown," said Newt, amused.

"You never know if you might be invited to a ball last second," said Rose as she checked the price for it, _only 100 dollars,_ _you really do never know when you would need a ball gown_ , "I think I'll try it on," said Rose, grabbing the dress and going towards the dressing room.

 _This is going to be a long day,_ thought Newt as he waited outside the dressing rooms.

A few hours later, they emerged from the shop. Newt, following Rose around, only straying from her side if he saw anything he liked, which was rare. By the time they were done, Rose was carrying five big bags of shopping and Newt was carrying the rest of her bags. Rose had only left 100 dollars in the bag.

"Remind me never to take you shopping again," teased Newt.

"Hey, it was your idea," replied Rose.

"True."

Rose turned around for a second, _was that a meow?_ She thought. Rose looked around and saw a single stray cat.

"Hey, Newt, look at… this," trailed off Rose, as she turned around to look at Newt, but was only seeing people.

"Newt? Newt? NEWT!?" screamed Rose, "NEWTON ARTEMIS FIDO SCAMANDER THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" she yelled.

 _Oh no, oh no, oh no, where is he!? Why did he just wander off, wait no Rosannah, calm down, he probably just went into…. That store,_ she thought as she mentally picked a store.

She walked in calmly, while on the inside she was burning, _I will find him, I will_. She went up the clerk, "Have you seen a tall about six footish man with reddish hair walk through here?"

"No, sorry ma'am," he replied.

"Oh, it's alright" Rose replied, inside she was screaming.

 _Where is he, where is he, WHERE IS HE, he wouldn't just leave.. Me…_ A memory came into her mind, _Oh, it's just that I thought he would've abandoned you years ago. No, he wouldn't, he couldn't!_ She thought frantically, _But maybe he did..?_

Rose felt a lump in her throat, tears threatened to cascade down her face in a waterfall, _did he leave me? Did he get lost? Did I get lost? I JUST DON'T KNOW!_

Then, the brave, fearless Rosannah Anderson, sat down and the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks earlier, finally fell, like petals on a dying rose.

* * *

… **. Hope you guys are okay, I know this was sad but like it was fun also, sorry for the mistakes, I don't have any time to prove read that well.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Im back! Im finally on BREAK, so me on break= me happy= me writing= you guys being happy, I hope… anyway hope you enjoy this**

 **Also, if you guys ship Newt/Rose, keep on hoping, I don't think it's happening :(**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 _I thought I saw Dougal, but where'd he go?_ Thought Newt, _well, where's Rose?_ He thought.

 _Oh no, oh no, this is so bad….. she's going to kill me_ , Newt thought, as he mentally kicked himself, as he ran to where he last saw her.

 _Meanwhile…_

 _Where did he go, oh my God, where did he go? Did he leave me, did he do it purposely? I simply do not KNOW!_ Rosannah had thinking like this as if her brain was on a loop, she tried to stop crying, but she couldn't. She was still on the street corner where Newt had left her.

"Rose, Rose? ROSANNAH!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" she heard a voice bellow.

 _Newt? Is he here?_

"Rose!" yelled the voice again, it got closer.

 _Newt, yes it is Newt, oh my Lord, he's here, he's come back_.

"Rosannah?" Newt asked, he came up to her and saw her tears, "what's wrong, what happened?" he asked, stressed.

"Where were you?" she asked, her voice suddenly ice cold, the last of her tears drying as she saw him.

"I thought I had seen Dougal, but he disappeared before I could catch him," Newt replied in a rush, not knowing if he should be relieved she stopped crying, or scared that she stopped.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THEN?" she yelled.

"I thought I did, you must've not heard over the sound of the city, I told you to follow me but you didn't" said Newt.

"Well, maybe you should've CHECKED IF I WAS FOLLOWING YOU!"

"Yes but I-" Rose cut him off.

"Do you know how scared I was," she whispered harshly, "I had no clue where I was, no clue where you were, no clue where ANYTHING was, I didn't know, if this was England it would've been fine, I know where things are, Newt please don't leave me alone in New York ever again, I already feel so lost," Rose whispered.

Newt was sort of speechless, there was an awkward silence between the two of them for a few minutes where Rose was just glaring at him the whole time.

"So, we ready to go back?" asked Jacob, coming up from behind.

"Er, yes let's go back," said Newt, feeling very confused at Rose.

"Yes, let's," replied Rose, her face like stone.

"Okay…..," Jacob said.

"Did something happen?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing happened," snapped back Rose, "Nothing. At. All."

* * *

… **listen, I know this is bad, but it was sort of hard to hard, im sorry these last two chapters have been sorta bad, and i really have no excuse, i made this character up i should know how to write her. I hope you liked it anyway :)**


	14. ANNOUNCEMENT

**HELLO THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER AND I AM SORRY BUT CAN YOU GUYS TELL ME HOW TO MOVE A STORY INTO ANOTHER CATEGORY? BECAUSE NOW THERE IS A FANTASTIC BEASTS CATEGORY AND I NEED TO SWITCH IT ASAP! ALSO TO MAKE YOU GUYS A LITTLE HAPPY HERE IS A QUICK PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW ON HOW I DO THIS!**

* * *

When they got back that evening, it had seemed Rose had forgiven Newt, and was not slipping back in their usual banter and jokes. They had fortunately got home before Tina or Queenie and were about to go in the case, and that's when they heard the door slam.

* * *

 **SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS BUT PLEASE TELL ME ASAP I DON'T WANT THIS STORY TO BE TAKEN DOWN!**


	15. Chapter 15

***Me while writing*: Oooh! I wonder what's going to happen next!**

 **Me to me while writing: make it sad, make them CRY.**

 ***insert picture of kermit and dark kermit***

 **Well….. That sums up my writing perfectly….. Hope you enjoy it! Also, another shout out to Raven that flies at Night, I swear you are my hero and inspiration as well as you all are! Also, just so you know, these last chapters have been in a wacky order because I cannot remember what happened in the exact order :)**

 **Also, a few people have reviewed my distress call chapter thing and they said to keep it in the harry potter section. I have decided to to keep it here, unless people are literally giving me flames to change it I will, but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When they got back that evening, it had seemed Rose had forgiven Newt, and was not slipping back in their usual banter and jokes. They had fortunately got home before Tina or Queenie and were about to go in the case, and that's when they heard the door slam.

"Damn," whispered Rose, eager to see the creatures.

"It's fine, we'll feed them after dinner, also," Newt indicated Jacob, "don't tell them about the case."

"Why not? They're wizards too."

"I somehow feel that Rose will not feel at ease knowing what we have in our case," said Newt.

Rose nodded in approval.

They went to the kitchen, only to see Queenie and Tina holding bags from somewhere called, "Fat Cat".

Rose snickered, "Fat Cat? What kind of name is that?"

"It's one of the best restaurants in New York," said Tina, "but if you think you're too good for it.." she trailed off.

"No, it's fine," replied Rose quickly, since they decided they didn't have time to eat lunch, or an early dinner.

While they ate, Queenie asked, "So what did you guys do today?"

"Rose went shopping, Jacob and I came along too," replied Newt

"I was wondering why there were so many bags by the door," said Tina.

"Yes, those would be mine," said Rose stiffly.

When the overly stiff dinner was over and done with, Newt and Rose went back in the case for a long while, leaving Jacob outside, at around midnight.

When they came back, Jacob was asleep, Newt had accidentally slammed the case down though.

"Wha? What?" asked a confuzzled Jacob.

"We're going to find the creatures", whispered Rose.

"You want to come?" asked Newt.

"Lesgo*," said Jacob sleepily.

* * *

* **I sort of took this from Hamilton when he's like to Washington "Lesgo" in "Non-Stop"**

 **Anyway! I know this is short but I want to get this over and done with so I can get to the creatures, and we know what happens after that, hehehehehehehehehehehehe, anyway hoped you enjoyed it anyway!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you guys had a nice new year! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Also, Raven That Flies At Night- I'm so jealous, my friend got the screenplay and a bunch of other cool stuff, so jealous XD Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Where're are we going to start?" asked Jacob, running to keep up with Rosannah and Newt.

"Well, I think Newt is leading us to a jewelry store to find the niffler," said Rose.

It turns out that Rose was right, they passed by a jewelry store, they saw the niffler posing as if he was a jewelry holder. While the niffler stood still, the necklace he was holding slipped. Newt had a look of astonishment for he had thought for a second, someone had made a jewelry model shaped like a niffler.

"Evanesco!*" he cried, and the glass window, vanished.

He jumped in, Jacob looked like Newt was insane, Rose looked like she was more concerned for the niffler's safety than Newt's.

"Be careful!" hissed Jacob as Newt climbed a cabinet.

"Don't hurt him!" hissed Rose as Newt grabbed onto a chandelier and whirled around.

Newt had chased the niffler to the edge of a shelf where it collapsed, right onto a window.

 _Please don't break, please don't break, please don't break,_ thought Newt frantically, even though he knew it was slim the window wasn't going to break.

 _CRASH!_ Went the window, the niffler went flying.

"ACCIO NIFFLER!" screamed Rose.

"MR. SCAMANDER!" yelled Jacob.

As Newt fell, Rose tried to cast a spell on him that would make him fall slower, or softer, but she wasn't fast enough…

"Oof!" grunted Rose as Newt landed on her leg.

"Next time, you try to do something like that, let me do it!" she yelled at him.

"Alright, fine I admit, it was sort of a bad idea, but what else was I going to do!?" he whisper-yelled to her.

"Oh, I don't know, listen to me, ARE YOU A WIZARD OR NOT!?" she whisper-yelled back, realizing they should probably be quiet.

"You should've used accio! Like me! When I caught him, speaking of which, where did he go..?" asked Rose, realizing that they may have lost the niffler again.

"I got him!" said Jacob from behind.

"Fantastic!" exclaimed Newt, he opened up the case and put the niffler in.

"So, what's next?" asked Jacob.

"Next," Newt said, "is the Erumpent.

* * *

* **I know this isn't the spell he uses in the clip, but this is the spell for making things disappear, so I just used this one. :)**

 **I know it's short but I wanted to have each "creature capture" (where am I getting that from?) to have it's own chapter, also, I am going to put up a poll right after this is posted, so please vote!**


	17. Chapter 17

***crawls out from a corner* HELLO IM BACK I HAVE RETURNED I AM SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN YEARS! I'm very sorry about that, when I came back from winter break, I had so much work, and then I got sick AND THEN MY COMPUTER BROKE! I just got it completely fixed today. Also I am skipping the erumpent scene 'cuz I AM NOT FEELING IT WHATSOEVER! D: I will mention it shortly, but I already wrote half the ministry scene in french, so I think I will be doing that :( sorry, guys hope you don't hate me and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

After Rose, Jacob and Newt came back and went into the case to see if the niffler and/or erumpent were okay, and also to tend to the creatures, Tina was having some thoughts of her own.

 _I have to,_ thought Tina, _they can't just go running around free._ While Newt, Jacob and Rose were in the case, Tina slowly tip-toed in case they could hear her, she picked it up and ran to the MACUSA building.

They were in the middle of a meeting when Tina suddenly burst in.

"Madame President!" Tina gasped.

"Ms. Goldstein, we have no time for your antics today, please leave," replied the President.

"It's important Madame President, it is something that cannot be ignored, it's about the unleased creatures, I know who did it, I have have them right here," she slammed the case down.

"Whom?" asked the President, "and how is he here?"

"His name is Newt Scamander, and he is in this case," said Tina.

"Show me," said the President.

 _In the case_

While the trio (Newt, Jacob and Rose) were in the case feeding and playing with the creatures, when they heard a knock, coming from the top.

"I'll get it!" called Rose from the shack, in the middle of getting tea for Newt and her, and coffee for Jacob.

"Wait! I'll get it," called Newt from inside the case.

"Okay?" replied Rose a bit confused.

When Newt went, he heard voices outside, _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, Rose was right! She did betray us! Oh dang it,_ Newt thought frantically.

"Rose, she's brought us to MACUSA," said Newt even more frantically.

"Well, we have to get up there and fight the whole lot of them," said Rose immediately, heading toward the door.

"No, you don't, you're staying down here, where there are no angry wizards and witches to attack and or arrest us," said Newt quickly.

"Newt, no I'm coming you can't stop me from coming with you, you're not going up there alone, I'm not twelve" said Rose defensively.

"I won't be going alone, I'll be going with Jacob, I can't bear to lose you, you're like a sister to me and if something happens to you I will never forgive myself," said Newt in a rush, yet meaning every word.

"Likewise, Mr. 'You're like a sister to me', well you're like a weird kind of brother to me,

And what if something happens to you?" Rose replied sassily, "and if I was really like a sister to you, then why do you keep forgetting me and leaving me behind?" Rose blurted out.

 _Where did that come from, where on Earth did that come from!? Oh my god._ Thought

Rose.

"Rosannah, you're staying here and that is final!" Newt said firmly, either ignoring what Rose said, or confused about it, Rosannah couldn't tell.

"Fine," said Rose grumpily, "I'm not happy about it at all," she remarked.

"I'm sorry about that but, come on Jacob, we have to go!" Newt said, and they went up the case.

* * *

 **MAN did that feel GOOD, sorry I left it there, I actually have written up to Graves scene in my *mumbles* agenda, that I've written, so hopefully I'll update regularly starting again, next chapter by next thursday at the latest! Hope you liked it!**

 **-hpc**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Sorry, this took so long, but this will hopefully be long, It's like three whole pages in my agenda, so hopefully it'll be long!**

 **Disclaimer: They may or may not be lines directly from the movie, "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them", I sadly do not own these, one day, one day,**

* * *

 _At the surface_

"He should be coming up any minute," said Tina, about a minute later.

Seconds later, Newt's head popped out of the case, Jacob's came out when Newt got out. He looked around as if he was going to be attacked.

"Mr. Scamander, our sources have led us to believe that you have unleashed dangerous magical creatures in New York, do you deny it?" said Madame Picuary, when Newt came out.

Newt stared at Tina for ten seconds straight, as if trying to get into her head and seeing _why_ , she had sold them out.

"Your sources are correct," said Newt, not breaking his gaze with Tina, as if she was a locked box with a jewel inside.

"We have no choice but to place you and Ms. Goldstein in a holding cell until you're interrogation.

"Wait, why Tina?" called out Newt.

"She did harbor you and the muggle, and was there anyone else with you?" asked the

The President.

"No," Newt lied, Tina gave him a look, but didn't say anything, feeling guilty enough for selling them out.

"We'll also have to take that case for investigating," said Madame President, indicating the case.

"No, no please, don't hurt my creatures," Newt started as they were lead away, "they aren't dangerous, they're friendly, please just don't hurt my creatures!" cried Newt, as the door slammed shut.

 _In the Case_

Newt was sitting in a corner, not looking Tina in the eye, while Tina was busy pacing.

"Is Rose still in the case?" asked Tina, breaking the silence.

"Yes," replied Newt shortly, a thought came to him afterwards, "what will they do to her?" he whispered.

"Well, Mr. Scamander it's your lucky day, they don't usually search all the rooms when the aurors are searching, they might not find her," said Tina.

"Yeah, but they still might find her," said Newt darkly.

 _In Grave's Office_

"Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, expelled from Hogwarts for endangering student lives with beasts?" asked Graves, looking up from his papers at Newt.

"That was an accident," muttered Newt, not looking Graves in the eye.

"We found some interesting things in your case," said Graves.

"There's not anything dangerous in there," said Newt, still not looking Graves in the eye.

"The matter still stands, we did find some intriguing things, or should I say people," said Graves as he flicked his wand.

"Let me go! You have no right to do this! Let me out, get me out of this stupid dumb binding spell, you have no right!" they heard a voice screech.

Newt saw Rose float in, trying to escape her magical binds that were semi-visible.

"NEWT, why are you here!?" cried Rose, she turned to Graves, "what's HE doing here!? He has done nothing wrong, and neither have I, let us go! I'll appeal to Dumbledore, get us OUT!" she screamed.

"Oh, but Rosannah, we do have a right to do this, you are on American soil, Dumbledore can't help you now," said Graves smoothly.

"How do you know my name?" asked Rose suspiciously.

"Didn't you know Rosie? I work for Mr. Graves here," said James, coming into the room.

"You do..? Mother and Father would never let you work with the Americans!" said Rose.

"Oh, not if I convinced them it's just what we need to be one of the most powerful wizarding family in all the wizarding world, including America," said James silky.

"Going back to the matter of Mr. Scamander and Ms. Anderson and Goldstein here," continued Graves, "I'm sorry, but the only punishment for this type of things is death," said Graves, not sounding sorry at all.

Newt, Tina and Rose could only gape at Graves.

"Just do it now," said Graves, waving his hands to two women dressed as nurses.

"If I may Mr. Graves," interjected James, if I may have word with my sister before her death sentence?"

"If you must, make it quick Anderson," replied Graves, in a clipped voice.

"NO! I'll do anything, just don't kill Newt, kill me, just let him live!" cried Rose.

Newt looked somewhat touched, everyone else in the room ignored her, as if she hadn't spoken at all.

"If you'll come with me Rosannah," said James, leading her to a different interrogation room.

* * *

 **OMG, I JUST SAW THIS HAS ABOUT 7,000 VIEWS IM SO HAPPY THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I hope you liked this chap! Sorry that this was short, I hoped you liked it anyway! I need to stop ending on cliffhangers, sorry about that, they're just so fun, but yet I need to stop. I really hoped you liked it, will get story updated by next thursday at the latest! Please give me your feedback in your reviews! Thanks so much :D**

 **-hpc**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter, hopefully it won't end on a cliffhanger , idk though…. Hope u like it anyway :)**

* * *

"Thank you, thank you thank you so much, James, I thought you didn't have a heart to be completely honest, but this is just great, now we can save Newt and then we can start a life on the run," said Rose somewhat happily, even though the prospect of being on the run scared her a little bit.

"Oh, Rosie, Rosie, you think I'm here to rescue you? You've got it all wrong, I just thought you could spend your last moments with me, and we could just talk," he said sneakily.

"I get it James, what do you want?" replied Rose, her attitude toward him, changing.

"Oh, I just wanted to do, this!" he pointed his wand and said, "memoria maxima!"*

James saw the look on Rose's face so he answered her unspoken question, "What did I do to you? Oh I simply put a curse on you, that will make each darkest, scariest, saddest memory, times 100," he said, "why? You ask," answering her unspoken question once again, "because you are a traitor to the Andersons, a traitor to society. A traitor to the elite wizarding world," James said darkly.

"Why did you use that curse, mother and father only made it for the worst of traitors and criminals," Rose spluttered.

"Did you not just hear what I just said Rosannah!?" James laughed aloud, "you deserve this, did you know, that I was the one who convinced mother and father to blast you off the family tree and disown you once you got into hufflepuff? You were no daughter of theirs, why do you think I could never be seen with you?" said James wickedly.

"Now, I'll come back when the curse wears off, for now you can just sit for a while and see how this suits you," James said, as he locked the door.

* * *

* **memoria maxima, latin for "worst memories", I just googled it, sorry if it's wrong.**

 **Okay, I know this is super short, I'm sorry, but I had to give this a chapter of it's own, don't worry, the next one will be long since it's the rescue scene :), so no worries, hope you guys liked it, :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys, hope you enjoy this chapter, this one's going to be long i hope,:D hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Queenie heard Tina's internal scream and her crazy thoughts after Grave's office, she ran to the MACUSA.

At the MASCUSA, she ran into a man who was dragging Jacob, as well as carrying the case, to be destroyed.

"Will, I'll take those, I'll obliviate him and dispose of the case," offered Queenie.

"Sorry, you're not qualified," replied the man, Will.

"So Will, how's Charlotte?" asked Queenie, "does Becca know yet?"

Will looked around furtively. "Did you tell anyone?" he whispered.

"Not yet but if you don't give me the guy and the case I will," replied Queenie.

"Here, take them," whispered Will and handed Jacob and the case over to her.

"You're not really obliviating me, right?" whispered Jacob.

"Of course not! Come on, we gotta go save them, I am assuming they are all together," replied Queenie.

"Let's go then," said Jacob.

They started to head toward the death chamber but then Queenie heard a mental call.

"Wait, I think I hear Rose!" Queenie said and ran off.

"Queenie!" shouted Jacob and followed.

"Alohomora!" casted Queenie on a door, Jacob could faintly hear sobs.

The door opened, Jacob and Queenie gasped. There was Rose on the floor, head in hands, sobbing. Queenie read her mind, she gasped again.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, this is just not good, Rose! Can you hear me, just reply in your mind if you can," called out Queenie.

She got a telepathic message, _yes,_ it said.

"What happened do you, and is there a way to reverse it?" asked Queenie.

 _James put a spell on me, worst memories, times 100_ , _counterspell, memoria nihil mali*, swish and flick, loop-de-loop, swish_ , Rose could barely think fragments.

Queenie casted, she saw Rose's face semi-relax.

"Get in the case," she said, and Rose climbed in.

 _Meanwhile in the death cell_

"Bernadette, please," whispered Tina.

Bernadette and another woman were there, Bernadette put her wand to Tina's head and threw a ball of light into a pool, with a chair hanging precariously above it, instantly, all of Tina's good memories came into sight.

"You wanna get in?" whispered the woman to Tina, as if she was a baby.

She nodded.

 _Five minutes later_

Tina was being lowered from a chair into the water. Though, Newt had a plan.

"Pickett," he whispered, "Can you undo the lock on my cuffs?"

Pickett went behind him and two minutes later he was unlocked. Slowly, but carefully, Newt put his hand in his pocket and grabbed a Swooping Evil.

"Three, two one!" he whispered to himself, and let the Swooping Evil soar.

"CATCH IT!" screamed Bernadette, and she and the other lady went chasing after it.

Newt went to the edge of the pool. "Jump!" he shouted over to Tina.

"I can't! I'll never make it!"

"I'll catch you, just jump!" he yelled.

Tina hesitated for five seconds before she jumped.

She screamed, for a while she thought she was going to die. _This is it, this is the end, I hope Queenie knows I love her._

Suddenly, she felt arms around her, she looked up and saw Newt.

"Run!" he yelled, and they ran out of the room.

* * *

 **Hi! It's been a long time, sorry my friend and I started to work on something called fantasticwholock. We posted the first chapter, it's a crossover between Sherlock, Doctor who and FB, please check it out! We'll update soon because we have a lot written already, by the way, it's written by harrypottercrookshanks (me) and emkinz, please do check it out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys, I know it's been a long time, I have no excuse, emkinz and i kept working on fantasticwholock, hope you guys checked it out, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

They ran. They ran and ran in and out of the tunnels, trying to find a way to a escape.

"Oof," grunted Tina as she bumped into Queenie.

"Queenie!" exclaimed Tina. "How are you _here_?"

"Long story, get in the case, Rose is there, just get in!" said Queenie quickly.

She opened the case, and down they went.

 _In the case_

"He's dead, I can't do anything about it he's dead, he's gone," said Rose quietly to herself, pacing around the case, Jacob watching her in confusion.

"There's a chance he isn't, Queenie might be able to save them," Jacob pointed out.

"I doubt it."

They heard the case door open, Rose grabbed her wand.

"It's just me!" they heard Tina's voice.

Rose's blood boiled at Tina's voice. _She comes here like she didn't turn the three of us in!?_ Rose thought angrily.

Tina came down, and Rose thought her face would turn red from anger.

"Where. Is. He?" asked Rose as soon as Tina came into sight.

It looked like Tina had expected this greeting. "He's safe, he's coming, don't worry, he is coming," Tina said quickly.

Rose continued to glare at her. _If looks could kill…._ , thought Tina sullenly.

"So… what happened with your brother..?" asked Tina after a minute.

"Shut up, we both know you don't really care, okay? I have to ask _you_ a question, why did you turn us the hell in?" Rose responded coldly.

Tina turned red for a second, and then red, "I-I had to, I didn't have a choice-"

" _You didn't have a choice?_ What do you mean, you thought that you would get off scot free while me, Newt and Jacob would have to deal with the repercussions?" asked Rose, slowly getting her wand out.

By this time, Newt had come downstairs, sort of watching this from afar, as if intrigued, Rose did not seem to notice.

"I-I didn'-"

"Shut up, yes you did, and you _know_ you did, you _knew_ you had a choice, and you chose to choose the wrong one, now where did you get us?" Rose asked, wand pointing at Tina down.

Tina quickly got her own wand out, but Rose was to fast for her.

"Expelliarmus!" she yelled and Tina's wand flew out of her hand.

Rose started to almost _corner_ Tina before Newt finally stepped in.

"Rose. Stop," he said firmly.

It was like Rose just realized Newt was in the room. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"You're alive!"

"Can't get rid of me that easy," replied Newt, grinning.

"Trust me, I would if I could," said Rose, easily falling back into their banter.

"Anyway, did James do something? Put a spell on you or something?" asked Newt.

By this time, Queenie had apparated back into their apartment and looked at Rose knowingly. _No, don't tell him, I don't exactly want to worry him_ , Rose thought frantically.

"Newt, Rose..-"

* * *

 **CLIFF HANGER! What will the person say, who is this person, whom? Anyway I AM BACK! I am sorry, as i said, i have been writing fantasticwholock which will get updated soon! Please check that out! The account is called fantasticwholock as is the story and it is found under crossover section if Doctor who and Sherlock! Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys, hope you enjoy this chapter, this one's going to be long i hope,:D hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Queenie heard Tina's internal scream and her crazy thoughts after Grave's office, she ran to the MACUSA.

At the MASCUSA, she ran into a man who was dragging Jacob, as well as carrying the case, to be destroyed.

"Will, I'll take those, I'll obliviate him and dispose of the case," offered Queenie.

"Sorry, you're not qualified," replied the man, Will.

"So Will, how's Charlotte?" asked Queenie, "does Becca know yet?"

Will looked around furtively. "Did you tell anyone?" he whispered.

"Not yet but if you don't give me the guy and the case I will," replied Queenie.

"Here, take them," whispered Will and handed Jacob and the case over to her.

"You're not really obliviating me, right?" whispered Jacob.

"Of course not! Come on, we gotta go save them, I am assuming they are all together," replied Queenie.

"Let's go then," said Jacob.

They started to head toward the death chamber but then Queenie heard a mental call.

"Wait, I think I hear Rose!" Queenie said and ran off.

"Queenie!" shouted Jacob and followed.

"Alohomora!" casted Queenie on a door, Jacob could faintly hear sobs.

The door opened, Jacob and Queenie gasped. There was Rose on the floor, head in hands, sobbing. Queenie read her mind, she gasped again.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, this is just not good, Rose! Can you hear me, just reply in your mind if you can," called out Queenie.

She got a telepathic message, _yes,_ it said.

"What happened do you, and is there a way to reverse it?" asked Queenie.

 _James put a spell on me, worst memories, times 100_ , _counterspell, memoria nihil mali*, swish and flick, loop-de-loop, swish_ , Rose could barely think fragments.

Queenie casted, she saw Rose's face semi-relax.

"Get in the case," she said, and Rose climbed in.

 _Meanwhile in the death cell_

"Bernadette, please," whispered Tina.

Bernadette and another woman were there, Bernadette put her wand to Tina's head and threw a ball of light into a pool, with a chair hanging precariously above it, instantly, all of Tina's good memories came into sight.

"You wanna get in?" whispered the woman to Tina, as if she was a baby.

She nodded.

 _Five minutes later_

Tina was being lowered from a chair into the water. Though, Newt had a plan.

"Pickett," he whispered, "Can you undo the lock on my cuffs?"

Pickett went behind him and two minutes later he was unlocked. Slowly, but carefully, Newt put his hand in his pocket and grabbed a Swooping Evil.

"Three, two one!" he whispered to himself, and let the Swooping Evil soar.

"CATCH IT!" screamed Bernadette, and she and the other lady went chasing after it.

Newt went to the edge of the pool. "Jump!" he shouted over to Tina.

"I can't! I'll never make it!"

"I'll catch you, just jump!" he yelled.

Tina hesitated for five seconds before she jumped.

She screamed, for a while she thought she was going to die. _This is it, this is the end, I hope Queenie knows I love her._

Suddenly, she felt arms around her, she looked up and saw Newt.

"Run!" he yelled, and they ran out of the room.

* * *

 **Hi! It's been a long time, sorry my friend and I started to work on something called fantasticwholock. We posted the first chapter, it's a crossover between Sherlock, Doctor who and FB, please check it out! We'll update soon because we have a lot written already, by the way, it's written by harrypottercrookshanks (me) and emkinz, please do check it out!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh my god, I'm sorry ignore that last chapter I have no clue what happened, please forgive me and take this chapter as a gift, I thought I updated.**

* * *

"Newt, Rose-"

"Newt," said Rose abruptly, "Don't we have to feed the creatures?"

"We did that around 12 hours ago, we'll feed them soon, Queenie, what were you saying?" asked Newt.

"Newt, Rose was hit by a spell, that I think rekindled her worst memories, yet almost times 100," Queenie, replied, glancing over at Rose who almost turned red, as if embarrassed.

"Rose why didn't you _tell_ me?" asked Newt, looking over to Rose in worry.

"I didn't want you to worry," Rose mumbled.

Newt looked over to her, he had known her for six years, and yet he still couldn't figure her out, an enigma, like three rocks wrapped in one.

"Well… yes, I would be, but, we've been living with each other for six years, you do know you can tell me anything and vice versa," Newt replied, awkwardly.

"Of course I know that, Newt, you're my only friend," Rose muttered, ignoring Tina, Queenie and Jacob's stares.

There was an awkward silence between them all until Tina decided to break it.

"So, what're we missing? What creature do you have left to find?" she asked.

"I think we're missing only one more, the demiguise called,Dougal," Newt replied.

"Why did _Dougal_ leave? He's basically the second caretaker," Rose remarked.

"What's a demiguise?" asked Jacob.

"A demiguise looks like a small gorilla with owl eyes, very friendly but will bite if threatened," rambled off Rose as if she was reading from a textbook.

"The thing about demiguises is that they can turn invisible at will," said Newt. "Which might be an issue."

"How do you find something invisible?" Tina asked.

"With extreme difficulty," said Newt, smiling.

"I know someone who probably knows some information," said Tina, brighting.

"Whom?" asked Newt.

"Gnarlack, follow me," said Tina, leading them all out of the case.

"This'll be interesting," Rose muttered, following them out.

* * *

 **Nergh… sorry, this is quite short, and not that much, but don't worry there will most likely be about 8-10ish chapters? I'm not sure, I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review! Also if you haven't checked out fantasticwholock yet, please do, it's been updated and will be updated a lot! Thanks.**

 **-hpc**


End file.
